


late promises

by HGwelp



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Arranged Marriage, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGwelp/pseuds/HGwelp
Summary: Someone came back just before Mina's wedding, and it all goes down.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 29





	late promises

**Author's Note:**

> Because I lost a bet to @minachaengxx on twt.  
> Please bear with my fic, it's unedited.

It was quiet except for the faint music coming from her room speakers.

Her dressing room was dimly-lit, almost felt like in sepia, had fit her current mood. Her room was decorated with cream wallpapers and the clear lack of paintings was evident. The only thing that’s giving life to her room was the scattered vases filled with different colored roses, which her groom-to-be insisted. Her room was filled with mirrors too but it only seemed to reflect the somber atmosphere from outside.

She stood up, and faced her body mirror. She stared. Stared at the stranger that she somehow became. She looked just like what her father and Trevor jokingly described: stiff, cold, and harsh. But somehow perfect. The perfect CEO’s wife. She lets out a small bitter smile.

It’s almost laughable, how she ended up engaged and to be wed to one of the most sought-after bachelors. Of course it was her father’s doing. To them, she will always be a pawn to their business decisions. Being married to a prominent business family will always be a plus. She’ll be a trophy socialite, and an arm candy to her soon-to-be husband.

She touched her dress as she exhaled, reminiscing- No, being resentful, for the last time. Because maybe, just maybe if she left Japan, to chase her _dream_ , and if there’s no tearful mother to beg to her, this wouldn’t happen. She should’ve been happy, and she wouldn’t have been torn from her choice.

She looked up again to fix the few strands of hair that somehow obscure her vision. She gently lifted her veil, and fixed it. 

There it is. She was ready, her future awaits.

As she turned around to gather her dress, she noticed that the soft music playing had halted. Quickly scanning her room, she suddenly felt bare as she felt someone staring at her. Somehow creeped, she quickly searches her phone to call Sana, her maid-of-honor. She was about to dial her number when a familiar scent made her freeze still. Even that faintest scent, after such a long time, she could recognize it anywhere.

“What are you doing here?”, she harshly asked, as her body quickly faced the intruder. Silently and nimbly, the intruder, a woman emerges from her open balcony, looking at her with so much calmness that she knew all too well. 

Despite the years that have gone, she had noted that aside from the probable new hair color, a gray one, the woman had not changed one bit. Her dimples showing, making her feel all too familiar. Her gaze, her dark brown perfect eyes held so much determination as they looked at each other.

“I’m here to take you back.”

She stared at her. In complete utter disbelief that evolved into anger which somehow threatened to spill but she calmed herself. She looked at the woman sweetly instead, but arched an eyebrow.

“Isn’t it a little bit too late for that now?” She tried to remain calm, but ended up sounding bitter. Her fists are squeezed shut. Anger radiating in her.

The intruder took a step forward, her face still calm, carefully studying Mina, her once lover, or what’s used to be her lover. The woman's eyes passed over her dress, her fingers examining the details of the gown. She was careful, careful not to touch Mina's skin. Her eyes now hover to her veil, maybe noting the changes in her hair. 

Carefully, the woman touched her face. She held her gaze.

This is not Mina. Mina was full of life. The person standing in front of her was not. 

The Mina she knew was soft but filled with passion, her expression always warm, her energy always showing determination. She was warmly beautiful and intelligent, her charms and smile appealing to everyone they meet. She was life. She was happy.

The woman gazed at her and quietly spoke, “You said you’d wait for me”.

"Yes," She replied dryly. "I said that seven years ago."

She was quiet for a moment, then spoke with so much calmness.

"I'm here now."

Silence.

Mina nearly screamed. She wanted to scream at her that it was too late and that this was all her fault that if she hadn't had left that they would've been happy together; she wouldn't have had to cry herself to sleep, but deep down she knew she drove her out too.

But no, her pride is all she had. After finally living up to her family’s expectations, she deserves this. How dare she? How dare she march here like she still matters? A bubble of anger threatens to spill, no- wait she can’t be angry now. She’s suffered enough.

With a defiant stare, Mina sharply muttered, "I retract that offer."

For a second, all was quiet. She watched as the woman's face turned from expressionless to pure resolution, in seconds her arms grasped Mina's shoulders. Despite shocking her, the grip remains soft.

"You said," she muttered exasperatingly. "You promised me that you would always be waiting for me."

"Wait? Wait for what? A woman who was never going to come back?" Mina replied fiercely.

Suddenly, she had forced Mina to look at her by grasping her chin quite roughly—the action making Mina gasp as her veil suddenly removed from her hair.

The woman now glared at the bride-to-be while she tried to look indifferent at their proximity.

The woman's eyes glittered, those eyes where she felt it’ll suck her in. Mina nervously bit her lip, unsure of what was to happen next. With that small action, the woman paused as her glare abruptly softened somehow while she loosened her grip on Mina's shoulders, now touching it softly.

Her thumb brushed Mina's lips almost feather-like —a complete contrast to her sudden rough action mere moments ago—before gently removing her bottom lip from her teeth.

Her other hand brushed away a strand that had turned away from her bun as her fingers stopped and rested themselves on her cheek. 

Mina couldn't breathe. The person before her was studying her so intently that it scares her, seemingly unable to protest or move away. She could only watch as the woman silently caresses her face.

"Mine." the woman whispered softly before gently placing her mouth on hers like they did all those summers ago. 

She knew she should stop her but she remained frozen on the spot. She didn't know how to react. The mere touch of her had electrified yet numbed her all the same. 

Her kisses were hot as they tasted her lips; the gesture almost as if pleading an unsaid apology as she desperately began to kiss her with so much passion that she had missed so much.

Her hands shook ever so slightly as she deepened the kiss even more. The desperation she was showing was not of a person dying of thirst but a barista who not only knew how to taste and appreciate.

It was a heady and mind-numbing sensation. When they parted for air, Mina's knees had immediately threatened to buckle that she had to latch herself to the front of the woman's suit jacket.

Mina looked at her once more, knowing fully well that whatever fake attempt of remaining calmness that she had was now ruined with the evident flushed cheeks and messy hair. 

The dull ache that had remained in Mina's heart over the years were now a physically painful throb in her chest now that she’s standing close to her once lover, her emotions and feelings about to tip over in front of the person who caused them all.

She stifled a choked cry.

"Chaeyoungie, I can't do this..." her voice trembled." I—I need to go now…”

"No," her voice was firm. "You said you'll always be waiting for me, I'm here now."

She sadly smiled, wishing she could keep her promise but there was nothing she could do. 

Chaeyoung, the woman, caressed her face with so much care before continuing to speak. "You don't have to do this."

She shook her head. "I have no choice."

"One always has a choice."

"Not in this case, Chaeyoungie."

She removed herself away from Chaeyoung despite the obvious lingering feeling of wanting to be held in her arms. It didn't help that she tried to somehow keep her in place. She shouldn't have encouraged her.

"Minari, listen to me." She ignored her despite her heart screams in pain.

"Mina." Chaeyoung's voice sounded defiant. "We could still fix thi-“

"There's nothing between us any more, Chaeyoung; you could go now." She slowly removed her fingers from her arms.

Chaeyoung stared at her in incredulity before anger seized her features. 

"That is complete bullshit and you know it!" She roughly replied.

Mina winced at her venomous tone.

Why was she making this difficult? She was already too late, doesn't she get that? There was no more hope for them. Not now. Not ever again. She had her heart before and she broke it. 

That kiss shouldn't have happened.

Going near the mirror, she smoothed the wrinkles on her gown. She tried to fix her hair and makeup quickly.

"Mina, look at me." Frustration evident in her voice.

The atmosphere of the room became tense as her chest heaved with every breath. She could almost imagine her face as she tried to make herself look at her without touching her. 

With a final look in the mirror, Mina headed toward the door. Chaeyoung made no indication of stopping her but when Mina was about to turn the knob of the door, she spoke.

"You do realize that once you go out through that door, I will not stop you."

She sadly smiled at her.

"I know."

With that she turned the knob and stepped out. As she was about to close the door firmly behind her, she saw for the first time her unguarded expression.

What she saw inside shook her. Her contorted face was a fusion of silent agony, pain, and regret. Her posture that was always so sure of herself was now hunched and closed, making her look like a little girl that lost her light and was now in darkness.

Chaeyoung's eyes, suddenly weary shifted around the room, looking at everything and nothing at the same time until she stopped. Their gazes met. Mina saw her quiet plea, her desperation, and it had stunned her. 

Through all the years that she had known Chaeyoung, she had always thought of her as unshakeable, defiant, and unbreakable. To see her like this, tore Mina apart.

Water had filled Mina's vision, but she held them back. She would not let Chaeyoung see her tears for she might think she still had a chance. They needed to let each other go.

She swallowed as her throat became dry. She could have a good cry after the wedding. Trevor would probably mistake it as tears of happiness though.

Regaining her composure, she left for her wedding.

\---

Her mind was filled with static, as Trevor recited his vows. When it was her turn, she felt a pair of brown eyes, staring at the back of her head. She swallowed down a protest. No, she will not stop now. There was no more reason to, she had let her go. 

She was nothing to her and vice versa. She has to do this.

She took a deep breath, and looked at Trevor with fragile resolve and whispered brokenly, "I do."

\----  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it.


End file.
